


Just One Dance

by Miss_Stargazer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Stargazer/pseuds/Miss_Stargazer
Summary: Tony and Bruce share a dance at a gala.





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at that, I actually got down to writing again. Wonders do happen, after all. 
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated, as is honest, constructive criticism. I'm not a native speaker so I'm glad about every opportunity to improve my English writing skills.
> 
> Have fun!

“May I, doctor?” Tony's eyes sparkled mischievously as he held out a hand to one flustered Bruce Banner, who had been standing near the walls of the room until now, watching the dancers from behind his rimless glasses and being generally uncomfortable in the tux Tony had insisted he wear this evening. It took a long moment until Bruce realized what Tony was asking. 

“Ah, I don't know Tony, I'm not a very good dancer. I'll just embarrass us.” At his side his hand twitched, belying his reluctance. He couldn't remember the last time someone had taken notice of him enough to ask for a dance, and being as shy as he was, he usually didn't take initiative himself. 

“Brucie, you couldn't embarrass me if you tried your hardest.” He chuckled softly. “Come on, just one short dance and I'll let you slink back into your corner. Please?” And there it was; the endearing, lopsided smile Bruce had first fallen for. 

It was softer than Tony's press smirks, which he normally donned in public to and made the corners of his eyes crinkle up adorably, his amber eyes flash with genuine warmth. Bruce felt his resolve waiver and Tony's smile widened the tiniest bit when he noticed that he almost had Bruce. He wiggled his still outstretched fingers and Bruce inched his hand upwards into Tony's. 

Immediately, he was pulled through the crowd scattered inn the ballroom, steadily towards the dance floor. His stomach was in nervous knots and he imagined that everyone in their vicinity had to have their eyes on them, so he kept his own directed to the floor. He hated this already. Why did Tony have to be so damn convincing?

Then they were there, and Bruce swallowed his anxiety, laying a hand on Tony's shoulder and clasping the other with Tony's. There was no way he would be the one leading, unsure of himself as he was, and Tony seemed to agree. With a confidence no doubt acquired at hundreds of these events spent dancing with beautiful people (not that Bruce counted himself into that category) over many years, Tony began to lead them around the dance floor in a slow waltz. Bruce had yet to raise his eyes from their feet and Tony seemed content to wait until he was steady enough to look him in the face again, for which Bruce was eternally grateful.

It wasn't has bad as he had feared. His feet remembered the steps all on their own and Tony was very good at leading, allowing Bruce to simply follow his steps and relax into the up and down of the music, the sway of their bodies and the intimate proximity of a slow dance. The tight knot in his stomach eased bit by bit and as the tension seeped out of his muscles with every step they fell into an effortlessly smooth rhythm together, like when they worked in tandem in the lab. 

Words were not necessary for them. They just _got_ each other in a way Bruce had always craved. Even Betty hadn't had the deep understanding that only comes trough likeness of mind, and though Bruce hadn't loved her less for it, he'd been aware, even at the time, that she wouldn't ever be able to keep up with him in the way Tony did. She was brilliant in her own right, of course, but even her thoughts didn't move with the lightning speed of his or Tony's, nor had she enough broken edges to fit his.  
He and Tony on the other hand were damaged in very similar ways by hardships and trials that had allowed them to seamlessly come together in an effortless slide that still managed to perplex Bruce, whenever he thought about it. 

What had started as simple mutual understanding and companionship in a lab in the dead of the night had morphed into friendship quickly and then, for Bruce at least, into something more. Something that made his knees weak whenever Tony grinned at him brightly and victoriously after a breakthrough, made his heart race when their bodies brushed by accident. He wouldn't go so far as to call it love (yet), but he definitely was infatuated, badly.. 

“What are you thinking about, doctor?” Tony asked in a soft voice. Then, with a more mischievous undertone “Not me, are you? Bruce's head snapped up to meet amused chocolate eyes and tried in vain to keep himself from blushing. The heat spreading over his face deepened when Tony looked at him shrewdly with an assessing gaze and cocked his head.  
He seemed surprised at first, then he smirked. “You are!” he said excitedly. “Why Bruce, I'm flattered.”  
“Don't be”, he quipped reflexively. “you don't know _what_ it is I'm thinking about.”  
Tony snickered, as always delighted when Bruce bickered with him.

They currently spun in a wide arc along the outside of the dance floor. Bruce tried to concentrate on his feet again, but couldn't help the furtive glances at Tony's face now and then which looked contemplating now. To distract himself, Bruce chanced looks towards the other couples around them turning to the music and almost didn't catch Tony's next question when it finally came.

“You know Banner” he said, uncharacteristic hesitation in his voice, and Bruce looked him directly in the eyes to show his undivided attention, “we should go out for dinner sometime.” It should have sounded like a casual remark, but the hitch in Tony's voice and the carefully constructed nonchalance tipped him off, aside from the guarded distance in his gaze that hadn't been there a moment earlier. 

Bruce felt his heart speed up and his mouth go dry as hopeful excitement surged through him. With a boldness he hadn't known he possessed he asked “As in, a dinner between friends? Or as in, a date?”

“The latter” Tony breathed, visibly relieved, as if there had been a chance that Bruce would ever say no to this man. 

“Okay.”

“That it? Okay? Huh, that was easier than I expected.” A sheepish smile appeared on Tony's face. “I thought I'd have to put forth all the brilliant arguments I've gathered to get you to go out with me.”

“Tony” Bruce began, about to tell him exactly how he felt about going on a date with the man who'd been his crush for months, but was interrupted by a stray thought, “have you prepared a power point presentation with reasons to date you?”

Now it was Tony who cleared his throat to stall and Bruce was positively gleeful when he saw the faint pink blush spreading on his cheeks. 

“You are ridiculous” he snorted. Then he smiled, a cheeky little thing. “Looks like I could embarrass you after all, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
